I hate this holiday
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Rogue hates Valentine's Day and Remy's no help to her hatered. This Sucks! is related to this story. Happy V'Day, I guess.


**Set in February in the This Sucks! universe. If you haven't read it, well, here's the story. Rogue dated Joseph, dumped him cuz he was a jerk, got captured by Juggernaut, then went out with Remy. And might I add, I **_**DISPISE THIS HOLIDAY! **_**But I do love you guys so here you go. Enjoy :3 and happy Valentine's Day to anyone who gives a crap.**

Rogue scrubbed the counter at the diner she worked at. Shelia was taking orders for a couple. Rogue sighed. She hated this day. Valentine's Day. It was just a reminder of her powers and what they meant.

"I love you pooky-bear." She heard a blonde girl say to her cashmire-sweater wearing boyfriend.

"I love you too, snooky-kins." Her boyfriend said.

"OH! Foo Foo Cuddly Poops!" The girl squealed and hugged him.

"Oh, my little cabbage." The boy cooed.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rogue screamed.

"But he, like, told me he loved me on Valentine's Day! Isn't that, like, totally romantic?" The girl swooned.

Rogue leaned on the counter. "No. He's just gonna try to get into your pants then leave you a week later. Duh."

The guy and girl blushed.

"Oooh! Brad that won't happen will it?" Blondie asked.

"Of-of-ofcourse not!" Brad yelled.

Rogue sighed dramatically, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She walked into the back of the diner to get some extra salt. But she couldn't find it for some reason.

"Salt! Oh sa-a-a-alt! Where are you?" Rogue muttered in a sing-song voice.

"_**OH MY GOOOOOOOOD! AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" **_Rogue heard Shelia's shrill cry and rushed to her, thinking it was a robbery.

"What? What is it?" Rogue asked.

Shelia was flailing her hands in front of her face and pointing. Rogue saw where Shelia was pointing and groaned. She did a face palm.

"Oh my God." Rogue grumbled.

Standing at the door was 4 delivery men with 3 pink stuffed bears the size of Rogue, fifty-gazillion assorted roses, alot of boxes of chocolates, and a large wrapped box.

"Is there a..." The delivery man raised an eyebrow, "Belle chere, anywhere?" He said with an american accent.

"I'm here..." Rogue grumbled.

"Oh my GOD, ANNA! That's is sooo romantic!" Shelia swooned.

Rogue glared at her, "I wonder about you sometimes."

"Why? Because I'm the holiday spirit?"

"It's just a comercialized holiday! Jesus, people! It started out with some guy, St. Valentine, who married people secretly so that they didn't have to marry who they had to marry. Then on February 14, he was beheaded. Where's the romance in that?"

Silence filled the room.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Rogue said and crossed her arms.

Someone coughed and a baby cried. Everyone left the restraunt.

Mr. Marvin stomped into the room and screamed, "DARKHOLME!"

"This day just gets better and better," Rogue muttered. "Yes sir?"

"YOU'RE FIRED!" He screamed at her.

"For what?"

"For making all of our costomers leave and drawing too much attention with this...CRAP! No leave this place in the next five minutes or I'll call the cops on you, you dumb bimbo!" He screamed.

Suddenly the box started to rattle and glow pink. Shelia, Mr. Marvin, and Rogue turned their attention to it as it exploded. Remy stood where the box formily was.

Remy gasped, "It's so hard to breath in there!"

"REMY LEBEAU YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Rogue screamed and chased him.

"AHH! Can't die, still haven't banged y-" Remy began to chant but was cut off by Rogue.

"SHUT UP AND DIE FOR YOUR SINS!"

"Wow, you are angery. I can't imagine why. Any woman would swoon over the stuff I stole for you!" Remy demanded.

"YOU GOT ME FIRED!" Rogue yelled and started strangling him.

"I have a feeling this has happened before." Shelia muttered.

"Are you two quite finished yet?" Mr. Marvin asked.

"Oh, hi, Marty." Remy smiled at him.

"Get out of my sight the both of you. You both make me sick." He said. That made Remy upset.

In a flash, he grabbed Mr. Marvin's shirt and charged it.

"It was my fault, so why fire Rogue. You better give her job back or boom boom bye-bye." Remy smirked.

"Fine. She gets her job back."

"Good, now don't mention this to the cops or anything, ok?" Remy flashed a grin and Mr. Marvin nodded. He let go of his shirt and went to Rogue.

"I hate you, sometimes." Rogue said.

"I love you all the time!" Remy said smiling.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You're a retard."

"Yes, but I'm your retard."

Shelia laughed at that.

Rogue glared at her. "Thanks for the support, Shel." She said dripping with sarcasium.

"Any time." Shelia smiled and went away.

"So you like what I stole for you?" Remy asked.

"It's...extravegant I'll give you that."

"I went all out." Remy beamed.

"Which leads me to a good question...how am I going to carry all this home and where on earth am I gonna keep it?"


End file.
